


Monster

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say? Villains don`t get happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully when i heard this song for the 1st time, I thought: "That`s about Knave!". I really-really love BadKnave, and I even managed to add a little bit of knalice. Just listen to the song lyrics.


End file.
